Duat
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Un evento inesperado permite el reencuentro entre Atem y Anzu. El faraón tendrá que investigar la verdad detrás de la aparición de la bailarina lo que podría llevarlo a tomar una decisión que ponga en riesgo sus creencias y corazón. Revolutionshipping


"**Duat"**

_Me gusta pensar que no existe una verdad única, que en realidad el total se compone de pequeñas verdades creadas y seguidas fielmente por personas y civilizaciones. _

_Me gusta cuestionarme y darme cuenta que la idea del "quien busca, encuentra" tiene mayores interpretaciones. Me gusta pensar que no encuentras la verdad de las cosas al morir, sino que encuentras TU PROPIA DEFINICIÓN. _

_Bajo esta regla adoro imaginar que al morir cada persona llega a donde cree que debe llegar: Los egipcios pasaban por el Maat, los católicos al paraíso, incluso si la creencia es la nada…la nada será lo que vendrá por ti. _

_Y si estás abierto a creer en todas las posibilidades de verdad, ¿No crees que sería divertido llegar a un lugar en donde Dioses y demonios conviven juntos en camaradería? _

_¿Qué de malo habría en que los paraísos de todos se junten en uno solo? _

_Himevampirechan_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

El vaso se rompió estridentemente contra el suelo.

"¿_Onee chan_?" Pregunta Marik desde el sofá con expresión confundida.

La morena observa en shock las fotografías sobre el escritorio.

"Esto no puede ser" solloza la mujer. Marik se pone de pie, en silencio Rishid levanta los trozos de cristal del suelo.

Semanas atrás, un colega de Londres le había hecho llegar las fotografías de un manuscrito, pidiendo ayuda con la traducción.

Pasando saliva Ishizu señala con manos temblorosas una de las traducciones, sus hermanos intercambian miradas preocupadas.

"Es sobre… " Susurra callando cualquier otro ruido del cuarto "…Atem."

Rishid soltó un siseo de dolor, Ishizu y Marik lo miran asustados. Una gota de sangre cae del dedo cortado del moreno.

Al fondo, el teléfono suena sobresaltándolos.

Un mal presentimiento.

(…)

"¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!" grité empujando la puerta una vez más. No se abre, no se mueve.

Puedo sentir las llamas a través de la madera, se acercan. ¡Debo salir de aquí!

Escucho un crujido sobre mi cabeza, instintivamente corro hacía la pared más lejana del cuarto y el techo colapsa. Las vigas caen bloqueándome aún más la salida.

Estoy asustada, puedo ver el humo entrar por debajo de la puerta irritando mis ojos y llenando mis pulmones. Tosiendo, me acurruco entre el armario y la romana roja que tanto me gusta.

Con la vista borrosa alcanzo a ver mis zapatillas de baile.

"Voy a morir" pienso, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas "En verdad, voy a morir"

Es curioso, cuando lo digo en voz alta el miedo desaparece. Bajo la mirada a mi atuendo.

"Es una lástima." sonrió tristemente, las paredes a mi espalda han comenzado a arder. El espejo en el que me maquillo antes de cada actuación revienta en pedazos.

"Me habría gustado que los chicos me vieran bailar…" La cabeza me da vueltas.

Ya casi no puedo respirar. Los ojos se me cierran.

"Atem" Sonrío al sonido de su nombre "_Estoy segura que no le hará ninguna gracia verme tan pronto._"

Algo truena, escucho que algo cae. Es imposible saberlo con exactitud, tengo mucho sueño.

(…)

"¡No puede entrar!" Grita un bombero sujetándole firmemente del brazo.

El muchacho intenta soltarse del agarre. El sonido de las ambulancias es muy fuerte.

"¡MI AMIGA SIGUE AHÍ ADENTRO!" Repite con voz desesperada. El bombero lo retiene por los hombros.

"¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!" Grita Jonouchi a lo lejos, él y Honda están siendo detenidos por la policía.

Honda golpea a uno de los oficiales, el hombre le suelta y el castaño corre desesperadamente hacía el teatro. Tres hombres lo alcanzan y sujetándole con fuerza le obligan a regresar.

"¡Yugi!" grita alguien por sobre el tumulto de voces.

El muchacho voltea, su abuelo y su madre le miran con gestos aterrorizados. Detrás de ellos viene corriendo Bakura, junto a él Otogi se acerca tomando la mano de Shizuka quien no puede dejar de llorar.

"¡YUGI!" Grita alguien más, sorprendido ve como Mokuba corre en su dirección. En su mano un celular y en el oído un comunicador.

"¡Es mi hermano!" Grita el muchacho señalando hacía el cielo "El equipo de auxilio KCorp está por llegar"

Todo es un caos. La cabeza del muchacho da vueltas.

"¡¿En dónde está?!" Grita una voz femenina. Todos observan como Mai se acerca con expresión angustiada.

"Mai" susurra Yugi sintiendo como el mundo se desmorona. Todos jadean al ver su rostro, la rubia le sujeta del cuello de la camisa, mirándole furiosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡DEBEMOS SACARLA DE AHI!" Grita sintiendo como las lágrimas se desbordan.

Un crujido silencia todo. El mundo se mueve en cámara lenta.

"¡CUIDADO!" Grita un bombero empujando a las personas del lugar.

Hay una explosión, el fuego se levanta contra el cielo nocturno. Lo que queda del edificio tiembla y con un ruido que hace eco en los corazones de los presentes, se derrumba.

Hay una segunda pequeña explosión. En el cielo pueden escucharse los motores de equipo auxiliar de KCorp.

Todo se detiene.

Jounnochi cae de rodillas gritando desesperadamente. Honda deja de luchar contra los hombres que lo sujetan, un hilo de sangre resbala por su barbilla.

A sus espaldas, Yugi escucha jadeos y sollozos.

"No…"susurra sintiendo como desde su pecho sube un grito lleno de dolor.

"¡ANZUUUUU!"

(… Continuará)


End file.
